Stanamore
by simofrog
Summary: AU ambientata poco dopo il rapimento di Maura, che ha il suo modo per superare lo stress... Jane lo scopre ed insieme scoprono qualcosa l'una dell'altra che non si aspettavano. per ora solo un capitolo ma potrebbe contiuare Molto esplicita


_ho scritto questa molto tempo fa... non l'ho mai finita... ma questo capitolo che è il primo e l'idea di partenza che avevo in testa può, se non riesco a concluderla, anche stare da solo. Ambientato temporalmente poco dopo il rapimento di Maura dove però le nostre ragazze hanno dimensione un pò diversa da quella che conosciamo_

 _è una segnato M ma forse non basta_

* * *

Lo strappo del vestito ed i piccoli bottoni che lo tenevano chiuso riecheggiarono nella stanza coprendo, ai loro orecchi l'apertura della porta.

Jane entrò ed inevitabilmente li vide.

Maura venne spinta verso il tavolo, l'uomo aveva in mano un coltello "ora ci penso io a te" "no ti prego" e in un attimo il reggiseno venne tagliato in due, liberando il seno rotondo e roseo. Jane afferrò la pistola spaventata, la porta ancora aperta, doveva fermarlo ma stando attenta che il coltello non ferisse Maura, non se lo sarebbe perdonato " Dio ti scoperò come nessuno" "oh ti prego" Jane non poteva attendere ancora.

"Fermo dove sei brutto bastardo, allontanati immediatamente da lei e butta il coltello" "ehi che razza di gioco è questo?" l'uomo guardò con disappunto Maura, che si mise in piedi e chiuse il vestito tenendolo saldamente con una mano "giuro su Dio ButtaLO o ti Sparo in Testa" "ehi calma" e l'espressione dell'uomo si fece seria "Jane ti prego ferma!" disse Maura quasi tremante "Maura spostati, vieni verso di me!" "non erano questi i patti" "BUTTALO?" "ok ok!" l'uomo lasciò andare il coltello che cadde a terra tintinnando sulle mattonelle in quel momentaneo silenzio innaturale "Jane ti prego abbassa la pistola" "ehi bionda! Che accidenti succede?!" Maura toccò il braccio di Jane che stranita, lentamente, abbasso l'arma "non è come sembra" "ma porca vacca - _disse l'uomo indispettito ed agitato_ \- ci mancava la fidanzata gelosa" "ma che sta dicendo!" chiese Jane guardando Maura, visibilmente in difficoltà "che cacchio dici, chi sei?" continuò Jane fissando l'uomo in cagnesco " ma tu guarda che fregatura" l'uomo belloccio e alto afferrò la giacca sulla sedia e si diresse verso la porta "rimorchi la più bella del locale e finisci che quasi ti sparano! Ma vaffanc..." le parole morirono in lontananza nello sbattere della porta, mentre usciva di fretta dalla casa.

Ora Maura era lì in piedi che si teneva il vestito con due mani come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita "che accidenti è appena successo Maura!" "è imbarazzante!" "imbarazzante? Ho quasi sparato a quel tipo, Maur?! decisamente mi serve una spiegazione... adesso!" "è solo una persona che... che ho incontrato in un locale tutto qui" disse un po' balbettando, poi affrettò il passo andando verso le scale, ma Jane le mise una mano sulla spalla, fermandone la camminata un po' bruscamente "eh no! Quello ti ha strappato i vestiti, tagliato il reggiseno e ti minacciava con un coltello! Avrei dovuto arrestarlo per aggressione..." "non è come sembra!" la interruppe subito Maura "No?!" "no... stavamo... era consensuale!"

Jane era incredula, sgranò gli occhi stupita, le sopracciglia si alzarono sulla fronte che si aggrinzì e rimase con quell'espressione un po' assurda per alcuni secondi.

Maura abbassò lo sguardo, poi sospirò e tornò a guardarla "non ho fatto niente di male" Jane si incupì "ehi non ho mai detto o pensato niente del genere, ma sei stata aggredita, io..." "non mi ha aggredita ti ho detto che era consensuale" la interruppe di nuovo, stavolta più bruscamente "Maura ma di che parli" Jane spalancò le braccia, Maura sospirò ancora, cercando il coraggio per dire l'ormai inevitabile verità "è una cosa, che ogni tanto mi è sempre... ma ultimamente, dopo il rapimento, dopo tutti i problemi... la terapeuta lo sa, dice che va bene se fatto con prudenza!" "Maura ti prego dimmi che non ho capito quello che credo di aver capito!" la bionda rimase in silenzio "tu hai rimorchiato un tipo per... perché ti facesse quello?" "più o meno si!" "da quanto va avanti questa storia? Quanti... con quanti..." "da alcuni mesi, ma non tutte le settimane" Jane si avvicinò di qualche passo "tu cerchi uomini che... siano violenti con te? Perché!" "non voglio che siano violenti Jane, mi piace avere un rapporto in cui.. sono sottomessa!" " Cristo, ti piace quella roba sadomaso?" "oh no, no niente del genere! Non cerco il dolore"

Jane sospirò rasserenata "allora cosa? Cosa cerchi da questi uomini" "solo un rapporto dove il mio partner sessuale sia dominante" "partner sessuale? Cioè non solo uomini?" "non necessariamente, cerco una persona che voglia..." "possederti, prenderti con una certa forza, sottomettendoti?" disse in tono roco "si ma tutto concordato" "come" disse piano "ho una parola di sicurezza, e prima di ogni rapporto si stabilisce cosa si vuole, cosa si cerca dall'altro, ognuno scarica lo stress in modo diverso Jane, ma è perfettamente sicuro" "Sicuro? - _Jane sembrava arrabbiata_ \- quello aveva un coltello Maura, ti rendi conto?" "non mi avrebbe fatto del male!" "e come lo sai? Lo conoscevi da quanto, dieci minuti?" "avevamo un accordo, io avrei detto che non volevo e a lui piacciono le lame ma non per fare male, così..." "come diavolo fai a saperlo? E dove cacchio lo hai trovato!?" "c'è un locale, dove puoi fare questi incontri"

Jane fece roteare gli occhi e sbuffò "è la cosa più stupida che tu abbia fatto - _Maura voleva controbattere_ \- NO! Non giudico i gusti sessuali, ma non puoi rimorchiare possibili psicopatici in un locale di quel tipo, come minimo non è prudente! e credimi mi sto limitando. Non puoi sapere chi ti porti in casa, avrebbe potuto farti male, potresti trovare qualcuno che non si ferma alla tua parola di sicurezza e allora che fai?" "cerco di stare attenta" "beh non lo sei stata abbastanza, quel tipo lo voleva fare con un coltello in mano porca miseria" il tono di voce si fece più alto "ma io..." provò a replicare, ma Jane la spinse contro il muro, la prese per i polsi obbligandola a lasciare la presa sul vestito che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto con forza "è questo quello che vuoi? Eh?!" "Jane!" "qual'è la tua parola, la parola di sicurezza!" " Mendeleev! L'inventore della tavola periodica degli elementi!" Jane abbozzò un sorriso spavaldo "non riuscivi a sceglierne uno?" Maura scosse la testa e si morse il labbro.

"non ti permetterò più di rischiare la vita, di rischiare che qualcuno di ferisca" le parlava così vicino, il respiro caldo, le braccia appuntate al muro e le mani di Jane ancora sui polsi di Maura "non muoverti" intimò

Jane lasciò la presa ma le braccia di Maura non si mossero. Jane aprì bene il vestito strappato, guardò il reggiseno tagliato penzolare ai lati del seno, i capezzoli rosa, induriti, il ventre piatto, la pelle chiara, una mutandina semi trasparente " hai lasciato che ti rovinasse tutti i vestiti?" "li ho scelti perché fossero rovinati" "bene!"

con le mani afferrò un lato della biancheria di Maura e la strappò, Maura gemette, il tessuto rimase semi penzolone ancora aggrappato alla coscia destra, nulla di Maura era più coperto.

"è questo che vuoi? Essere presa come se non fosse la tua volontà?" "si" sussurrò eccitata suo malgrado Maura, Jane si morse il labbro ancora guardando quello splendido corpo " Cristo con questo corpo dovrai solo scegliere chi ti vuoi fare, non è vero?" Maura annuì, non riusciva quasi a parlare, vedeva quella luce negli occhi di Jane, scura, predatoria, ne vedeva la forza, tutto il corpo del detective gridava potenza.

"e hai portato a casa quel coglione... non ne hai più il permesso!" e la mano di Jane accarezzò una coscia, delicatamente salendo dal basso verso l'alto "hai capito?" "si Jane, si!" ansimò al tocco delicato.

La mano salì, toccando la pelle liscia, la pelvi: quello spazio liscio e sensuale tra il pube e l'anca. Jane ci si soffermò, indugiò con le dita sfiorando l'inguine, guardando la pelle depilata, poi proseguì fino ai seni, che sfiorò, accarezzò, sentendo i capezzoli duri sui suoi palmi, sulle sue cicatrici che stuzzicavano, lo sapeva bene, la sensibilità di Maura, che gemeva sommessamente.

Scese ancora, ma stavolta con più rapidità, fece scorrere il dito medio tra le pieghe già umide ed in un attimo la penetrò " no ti prego" si lamentò Maura "non è questo quello che vuoi?" il corpo di Jane si avvicinò a Maura impedendole di muoversi, afferrò un seno con la mano destra "ti prego non farmi questo" le dita cominciarono a muoversi "sei così bagnata e hai un solo modo per fermarmi" "no Jane no!" disse a bassa voce, mentre Jane inserì un altro dito.

"dillo e mi fermo!" Maura chiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro presa dal piacere e Jane aumentò il ritmo

"vuoi essere scopata? Ti accontento" "ohoodioo" ansimò "non andrai più in nessun locale, tu adesso mi appartieni, il tuo corpo è mio" Maura ansimava, quelle parole la eccitavano, voleva quello che Jane stava dicendo, voleva che fosse vero, la afferrò per la giacca "quello che ti sto dando adesso è il pagamento. Ti do un orgasmo e tu diventi mia. Se vuoi essere presa è a me che chiederai, se vuoi qualcuno è a me che chiederai il permesso" la voce di Jane era ansimante, il suo braccio si muoveva frenetico con le dita nella vischiosità dentro Maura "ma dubito che ti permetterò di darti a qualche coglione, tu sei mia adesso" "oddiosiiiii" il corpo di Maura cominciò a muoversi, come in una danza, aggrappata a Jane che la guardava con la profondità dei suoi occhi, facendola sentire soggiogata, ma anche protetta e al sicuro tra quelle braccia. Ed era tutto quello che Maura voleva, tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato

"sei bellissima, guardati come danzi per me, su mia Baiadera datti da fare!" "oh Jane ti prego non farmi questo ohoonooo" "senti come godi, lo vuoi eccome, tu sei mia adesso hai capito!" il tono di Jane era imperioso e Maura non poté più resistere, l'orgasmo la prese e Jane la sorresse mentre gli spasmi ed il formicolio la pervadevano.

Jane tolse le dita lentamente, e fece scivolare la mano fradicia lungo il corpo di Maura, bagnandolo dei succhi del suo piacere, arrivò fino al collo e con la mano lo avvolse, senza prepotenza, ma con dominio e la baciò. La baciò di un bacio intenso, carico di passione ma pieno di dolce rispetto. Le lingue si incontrarono come in una danza, come quella del corpo di Maura e del suo piacere, le labbra si scontrarono sentendosi morbide e succhiandosi bisognose.

Jane ruppe il bacio. Ansimava, piena di desiderio, quasi stordita da quanto quell'amplesso l'avesse coinvolta, da quanto piacere le avesse dato, ma non sorpresa da quanto le fosse piaciuto

"non scherzo Baiadera, tu sei mia adesso"

Maura stava ancora ansimando, con le cosce bagnate dal suo orgasmo prepotente, con il corpo umido dalla carezza che l'aveva marchiata come proprietà di Jane, che la stava facendo sentire viva. Guardò la donna bruna, alta, difronte a lei, vedendola per la prima volta, consapevole che anche Jane la stava guardando come una prima volta. Un aspetto di loro che entrambe ignoravano ma che le stava legando ineluttabilmente.

"si, sono tua!"

* * *

 **il termine Baiadera che viene usato ha il significato che il vocabolario riporta e cioè termine che si rifà a delle ballerine esotiche ed è sinonimo di prostituta(puttana)**


End file.
